She Left Me
by mandy92
Summary: Haley came back. Nathan rejected her. What happenes next?
1. The Beginning Of The End

Hey! This is a new fanfic. Hope you like it! I just wanted to make a few changes, Lucas does NOT have the heart problem and Elizabeth did NOT come to see Peyton and Dan's office did NOT go on fire. J

When Haley came back to Tree Hill, she thought everything would snap back into place. Slowly, sure, but it would. Boy, was she wrong.

When she came back, Nathan rejected her right off the bat. She was lost for days, weeks, months in her thoughts of "what-ifs". Lucas took her in immediately and it was just the two of them, like old times.

During the summer Haley had to mend many friendships. One, though, left her in tears. Peyton didn't forgive Haley, but instead told her exactly what happened during those months she was gone. Eventually, Peyton forgave Haley, seeing Haley caused herself as much pain as she caused Nathan, or even if it was possible, more.

One day during the summer, Peyton had come over to pick up a c.d. Lucas had. Instead, she found Haley crying, on the bathroom floor, cutting herself. It was then that Peyton understood why she left, why she came back and why Haley needed her. Just by standing there.

Lucas and Peyton helped Haley through those terrible months. By the time summer has ended, Haley was off. Brooke came back and they decided that the girls would all live at Peyton's house. Lucas and Brooke, were taking things slow, just hanging out together once a week, alone.

Little did they know what Nathan was really doing.

Through the few letters and e-mails, Nathan had said he was too busy to write, to avoid talking about Haley. He had told them it was basketball, basketball, basketball almost 24/7. But really, it was party, party, party., basketball, party, party.

Nathan had partied his summer away by drinking, and sleeping with a random girl almost every night. He didn't want to think about Haley, so he got drunk. He thought it helped. He almost got himself kicked out of High Flyers. But, he kept on thinking about her, over and over again.

At the start of school, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton were worried about Nathan's return. Would it tear them apart? Would it make Haley go back to her old ways? No one knew.

The first day of school came and Lucas picked up the girls. They would drive down together and then Lucas would meet up with Nathan after, alone

They all got their schedules and locker combinations and headed down to their lockers. Haley looked past the tutor center.

I don't think I can ever go back there, Haley thought and her stomach gave a jolt.

Brooke gave Lucas and Peyton and worried stare but then Peyton stepped over to Brooke and whispered in their ears,

"Look over there."

Brooke and Lucas turned their heads and saw a tall, slim, red-haired girl hand-in-hand with no other than Nathan Scott.

"What are you guys-", Haley started, then turned her head and stopped in mid-sentence.

For a second it seemed as if their eyes met. Haley's eyes started to water, she turned her head and started to walk quickly in the opposite direction.

Nathan was about to go after her, but something in the back of his head stopped him.

You don't love her anymore- You don't even like her. He said to himself and gripped his hand around the girl's hand tighter.

He was so wrong.

Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. amanda 


	2. The Unexpected Favor

bHey! Thanks so much for the replies! I'm really glad that you like the fanfic. Here's chapter 2, I'm hoping to get two chapters in a day/b

Chapter Two : The Unexpected Favor.

The next couple of months were even worse than the monthd in the summer. Haley was so much quieter, so much...not Haley.

As December rolled by, it seemed to lift Haley's spirits. She had planned a whole "Christmas Feast" and was relly getting into it. All she did was plan, plan, plan,plan.

She had forced herself to keep her mind off Nathan. So doing as many things as possible seemed like a pretty good answer.

"Brooke, I need to ask you a favor," Haley said during the first weekend of December.

"Sure... shoot." Brooke answered, a little surprised by her friend's sudden approach.

"Do you think, I mean, if's it possible," Haley started, took a deep breath and said quickly "Do you think I could try out for the cheerleading squad?"

"You..want..cheerleading...Haley?" Brooke tried to get out the words, but it was hard to process.

"Brooke...it's okay, I mean-"

"No, no, no. You're on the squad no tryouts, no nothing!" Brooke said cutting Haley off. "This is going to be the best season ever!"

"Yeah." Haley said, hugging Brooke. She was half-hoping for Brooke to say no, but what was done was done.

"Do you think she wants to be on the squad because of Nathan?" Lucas asked Brooke after she had told Peyton and Lucas the news about Haley on the squad.

"Maybe..probably." Peyton stated.

"Even if she is, it's going to be fun. I mean, we won't be worried about her anymore. When me and Peyton are practising you are too. So she won't be alone in the house anymore." Brooke said, obviously trying to bring some positive points in this conversation.

"That's true." Lucas said, nodding his head."Just don't work her too hard."

"I do inot/i work my cheer-" Brooke had started the sentence then saw the looks on Peyton's and Lucas's faces. "Fine, I'll try not too."

Lucas chuckled and Peyton gave Brooke a wink, meaning to Brooke i it's going to be okay./i

Haley had her first cheerleading practise the following Monday.

As the cheerleading squad walked out of the locker rooms, the basketball team stopped practising to stare. It was like a part of their routine.

Nathan named all the girls as they walked past him. He knew their names by heart.

i Peyton, Brooke, Thersa, Haley /i Nathan thought, he paused and back tracked. i Haley/i

His eyes followed her for the next couple of minutes. His head was swimming.

i Why is she here? She looks so beautiful. She can't have a perament place. I hope she does. /i Nathan's thoughts were fighting.

"Scott!" Whitey yelled. "Practise!"

"Alright!" Nathan yelled back.

Nathan had a terrible practise. Over the fact that his thoughts kept drifting off to Haley, he had to cope with his new girlfriend, Rachel yelling his name every five seconds from the bleachers.

Haley, on the other hand, had a fantastic practise. She had the routines somewhat down and it looked like she had been on the squad for years.

After practise, Nathan went over to Rachel. Over her shoulder, he saw Haley talking to the new guy on the team, Matt.

i Why is/ibshe/bi talking to/ib him/b? Nathan wondered.

After a few moments, Nathan saw Haley giving Matt her number. As Matt turned away, their eyes met.

Haley saw the exact same face that she had when the whole "Chris" crisis had came to be. His stern face, eyes full of anger and jealousy at the same time. Then for some reason, his face softened to the meet of Haley's eyes. Haley simply smiled to herself, looked down and jogged to the locker rooms.

It was going to be okay...eventually.

b Please review! I need a vote, should Lucas go for Peyton or Brooke? Vote Soon!

amanda /b 


	3. Reality Of It

bHey! Thanks again for the reviews and this chapter won't have any screw up in the typing. Lol./b

Chapter Three: Reality Of It.

"Did you see him?" Brooke asked Peyton as she jumped on Peyton's bed.

"Yeah, he gave her "the stare", but then softened up." Peyton recalled form yesterday's events.

"And she-"

"Didn't do anything." Haley finished for Brooke, walking into Peyton's room.

"Haley we didn't mean it…like that." Peyton said, looking from her computer screen to Haley.

"No, no, it's okay." Haley said, looking down.

"So, you excited about the game next week Hales?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"Yeah… I am." Haley admitted, now smiling. "You know that new guy Matt?"

"Yeah." Brooke and Peyton said together nodding their heads.

"Well, he's Felix and Anna's cousin." Haley said. "He said that Anna lost our number and wanted to call us, so I gave him our number." Haley paused, looking at Brooke, who had a face on that Haley could not read. " Sorry, I thought that would be alright."

"No, it's not that." Brooke said. " I thought you were going to out with Matt or something, that's all."

"Well, I am." Haley said uncomfortably, blushing a little. "But, I don't think it's going to anything long term, you know."

Brooke and Peyton exchanged looks, meaning…

I Not anything you and Nathan had anyways. /I

The game had finally cam around and the game was tied.

"Only one more minute left in the game ladies and gentlemen." Mouth said, updating the status of the game. He was commentating once again. "Coach Whitey has called a time-out."

Haley was doing an amazing job cheerleading. Plus, she was getting all kinds of looks from the other guys.

"Okay, one minute on the clock and it…starts!" Mouth said getting into the game. "Smith passes the ball to Lucas Scott…thirty seconds left…Lucas passes it to Nathan Scott…twenty seconds left…Nathan's blocked…ten seconds left…Lucas gets open…Nathan passes to Lucas…five seconds left…Scott for the win…"

As the ball soared through the air, everyone in the gym fell silent.

I Swish /I

" And he scores! Ravens win!"

The gym exploded with cheers and scream!

Haley jumped up and down and made a dash for Lucas. She ran right past Nathan, who thought that Haley was running to him. For the first time in months Nathan felt a huge sense of joy. As she ran past him, his heart sank, leaving him with a range if jealousy, anger and sadness. His eyes followed her as she jumped onto Lucas pulling him into a tight embrace and as Haley said something in his ear, he left something he never felt toward Lucas. It was an feeling of ripping Lucas off Haley and having her for himself.

Nathan hated feeling that way, especially since Haley had caused it. He jogged toward Rachel and pulled her into a long kiss. No, it didn't have any of the passion he and Haley once shared, but it was still one heck of a kiss.

Peyton and Brooke watched this "scene" from the sidelines.

"You, know. Eventually, they're going to end up together. Right?" asked Peyton with a smile on her face as she glaced from Nathan to Haley.

"Oh, yeah." Brooke answered.

b Hope ou guys liked that! Review and remember to vote for either Brucas or Leyton!

amanda /b 


	4. The Truth

Hey! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter Four: The Truth.

As Nathan walked up to Peyton's house the next day, he thought to himself just in and out. Get the c.d. and get out.

He turned the knob on Peyton's door but was surprised when it wouldn't turn, so he knocked uncomfortably.

Haley, who was upstairs, was surprised by the sudden knock. She threw on a long sleeve t-shirt, covering her arms and ran downstairs.

"Nathan?" Haley asked awkwardly as she opened the door.

"Yeah, is Peyton here? She has to give me something?" Nathan said, avoiding her eyes.

Haley's heart sank when she learned he hadn't come by to see her.

"She's not here right now, but if you tell what you need I can get it for you." Haley said, voluntarily.

What I need is you. Nathan thought, but pushed it aside. "The Switchfoot c.d."

"Sure, I know where it is." Haley said, then started up the stairs. Weird she thought, I thought Peyton lent me that c.d.

As she got to her room, she realized Nathan had followed her upstairs.

" Haley, what happened?" Nathan asked, questioning the freshly made blood stains everywhere.

"Here's the c.d., you can go now." Haley said, pushing the c.d. toward his chest, pretending she didn't hear the question.

"Did that guy Matt do this?" Nathan asked angrily, pushing past Haley to look around her room.

"No! I'm alone! Just go!" Haley said, looking down.

"Then what the hell happened?" Nathan asked again.

"Nothing." Haley mumbled.

"Nothing! Haley, there's blood everywhere! This is not nothing!" Nathan yelled.

"Do not yell at me." Haley said calmly.

"Tell me what happened." Nathan said, calmly now, looking into her eyes.

Haley took a deep breath and spoke, but not the calm steady voice as before. "You want to know what happened!" She yelled. She pulled off her top, revealing cuts all over her arms and a t-shirt covered in blood. "You did this to me! I'm like this because of you!" She yelled.

"Me! I did this! You got to be kidding me!" Nathan said, now yelling again. "This situation should be switched! You walked out on me! You didn't believe in our marriage!"

"I did not walk out! I told you I wasn't leaving you!" Haley said yelling but now starting to cry.

"Obviously, it meant nothing to you because you walked away anyways!" Nathan shout back.

"Nothing! Nathan, that marriage was everything to me!" Haley yelled.

"Oh yeah." Nathan said looking away form her.

"Look, if it meant nothing to me, why do I still keep a picture of us on our wedding day and my wedding ring on the bed side table! I look at it all the time!" Haley yelled walking over to the table.

Nathan just stood there, shocked.

"Well, there you go Nathan!" She yelled. She picked up the framed picture and threw it across her room.

As Nathan watched the glass break into millions of pieces, Haley crumbled down with it. She was now on her knees, crying harder with her face in her hands.

Nathan walked toward her and sat directly in front of her. He cupped her face into his two hands and kissed her gently.

Haley breaked away and stood up. "You…can't just…come in here…and kiss me all better…you can't." Haley said in between her sobs, looking down.

"Haley…" Nathan started.

"No. Go. Leave." Haley managed to say sternly.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself in this room." Nathan said, getting up, gently. 

" Well then get the hell out of my room." Haley said coldly.

Nathan walked toward the door but just before he left, he turned and said, "This is not my fault, it's not yours, it's ours, so don't just blame me." He looked down and picked up the razor and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

"Get. Out." Haley said again, crying harder.

As Nathan left the room, something struck him, no one knows what. But under his breath he said, "I'll love you forever. I'll love you for always."

I hoped you guys liked that! The voting will stop for the Brucas/Leyton thing right after I post the next chapter. Naley will be united soon, maybe during something…merry. Lol. That chapter will be really long and will is a couple chapters away. Keep this bumped!

amanda :) 


	5. The Power Of Friendship

Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter! I got the next one written so it will also be posted later on today. Sorry for the delay.

Chapter Five: The Power of Friendship.

"This is our entire fault," Peyton said while she, Lucas, and Brooke were cleaning up Haley's room after the "episode".

" I know." Brooke said, picking up the photo of Nathan and Haley. "But they were the happier when they were together."

" I can't believe Haley started cutting herself again. And for him." Lucas stated, disbelievingly.

"I know. You stook the razors out of the shower before she went in right Brooke?" Peyton asked, picking up more pieces of glass.

"Yes, for the hundredth time." Brooke answered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just worried about her." Peyton said, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"I know, me too." Brooke said, hugging her friend.

"Well, we're done." Lucas said, sitting on Haley's bed, looking down.

"I don't know." said Brooke, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I can't lose her." Lucas said, not caring anymore if Peyton or Brooke saw him cry.

"I know, and we won't." Peyton comforted him, patting his back.

"I hope you're right." Lucas quietly said.

As the three of them sat on Haley's bed, crying together, Haley heard everything on the other side of the door.

What have I done? Haley thought. Not only have I hurt myself, but I've hurt my closest friends.

As she started to cry, she tightened her robe and walked into her room. She sat down with her friends, her family and cried with them. She cried for herself, for her mom and dad, her sisters and brothers, Jake, everyone. She cried for Chris and his god given talent of annoyance. She cried for the tour which caused her this. She cried for Nathan, the love of her life. She cried for her broken marriage and she finalized divorce. But mostly she cried for them. She cried for the pain she caused them. The worries, the scares, the tears, the cuts.

"I won't do it again." She finally managed to say while crying.

"You promise?" Brooke asked, eyeliner tears falling down her face.

"Yes."

"You pinky swear?" Peyton asked.

She gave a little grin and said, "I pinky swear."

Lucas looked into Haley's eyes and said, "You better."

I know this is short but the next couple of chapters are going to be like this to follow up to the thing we've been waiting for!

amanda 


	6. Weirdest Break Up

Hey guys! This chapter is really short, but the next one will be longer than chapter five!

Chapter Six: The Weirdest Break Up.

Nathan replayed the events of the day before over and over again in his head too many times to count. He kept thinking about what happened, the yelling, the blood, the razor, the Ikiss/I. It was way to much to handle for him. But something would make it all better, just one thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel whispered in his ear, twirling her hair, in the most girlish way possible.

Not you. Nathan thought, feeling sorry for himself that he was so absorbed with Haley that he went out wit Rachel.

"Rachel, we have to talk." Nathan said, trying to sound like this was killing him, when instead he couldn't wait to get her out of his life.

"Sure. What about? Basketball? Christmas plans? Christmas presents? Oh! I absolutely love presents." Rachel cooed with excitement having no sense at all about what was just about to happen.

First of all, you don't know anything about basketball. Second, I'm not spending Christmas with you . Third, for the hundredth time, yes I know about you loving presents. You probably love them more than you love twirling that god-damned piece of hair. Fourth, you're a bimbo.He stopped thinking for a moment. Bimbo, that's a Haley word. Shoot! Stop thinking about her, man. Get her out of your mind!

"No." Nathan said shortly. " Let's talk about us."

"Alright." Rachel said, still beaming with excitement.

"I don't know how to say this but, I think." He paused. "Wait, you want me to be honest right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, totally honest." She smiled.

He returned the smile with the trademark grin and started, "Okay, well, if we're being totally honest, I want to break up with you. I really can't stand you, and I know nothing about you. And, I wasn't planning on spending Christmas with you."

Nathan did not care what she was feeling or going to do. He just wanted her out of his life.

Rachel's face flushed and fell and tears formed around her eyes.

"What?" Rachel said, "How can you say that?"

"Well, my mouths opens and it just comes out."

"But I thought we were good together." Rachel said quietly.

"Yeah about that. We're not."

"Well, if that's what you want." Rachel said hoping he would change his mind.

"Yeah, it is."

Rachel suddenly looked like she did five minutes ago. Perky, happy , oblivious to everything around her. "I guess I'll leave then."

"Yeah, you should."

After about five minutes Rachel was still there, looking into space, like Nathan wasn't even there.

"Rachel, the door is that way."

"Oh gosh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about which guy to go out with tonight." Rachel answered.

"Oh good luck with that." He called after her, and with the slam of the door he called even louder. "And tell the guy that you go out with good luck!"

I know short, but the next chapter is a two parter and something unexpected is going to happen. It's mainly about Brooke, Lucas and Peyton and you could throw in someone else. Drama!

amanda 


	7. Part One: The Mix Up

b Hey! Here's the latest chapter! This chapter is a two parter and the next one will be much longer. It will be filled with punches, tears, laughter, break up, make ups, incoming calls, and new couples. But, this chapter will be set around Peyton, Brooke and Lucas. It will give Nathan and Haley a chance to put their troubles aside and help their friends through this time./b

Chapter Seven: Part One: The Mix Up

As Brooke walked up Lucas's back steps, her hair bounced from side to side. She was happy, or cheery, as Lucas might call it. She was ready. Ready to take their relationship to the next level. No more one date per week system. She was ready to love him, and for him to love her back. She didn't know what the future had in store for them, she didn't care, she didn't need it. All she knew was that she loved him and they would tackle it together.

As she looked into his room, before knocking, her heart sank. She saw papers all over the room. But not any old papers. ISpecial/I papers. There was a box labeled "Haley" at one side of the room. Papers flowing out of it. Around the box, letters, card and drawings that Haley had given Lucas, from childhood to now, were surrounding it. Then on the other side of the room, there was another box. "Peyton". Her drawings were all over the floor and bed.

Her eyes wandered around the room, in search for another box. She had little hope that there might be another one. There wasn't another box. No box labeled "Brooke" or even "Cheery". It was hard for Brooke to process, she wasn't there. Of course, she was, but she wasn't in the private Lucas World that he had. She thought she had been, especially the since the events before the summer. She couldn't take it.

She turned on her heel and ran. Haley's voice suddenly popped into her head. I "Matt is always at the record store. Seriously, he's like the male Peyton."/I

She hopped into her car and speed towards the record store. Haley was right. He was there.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked Brooke.

"Yeah, you can." Brooke whispered.

She walked over to the back of the counter and gave him a passionate, long kiss. Matt, still kissing Brooke, lead her to the door and turned the open sign to close. The lights went out a couple minutes later and the two were on the floor, kissing each other heavily.

"Where's…your…boyfriend?" Matt asked in between kisses.

"Right here." Brooke answered, breathlessly.

Matt smirked and he began to kiss her more fiercely. He ripped off her top and his own. Things got very heated and it was like it was just the two of them. Brooke was now on top of Matt as she peered out the window.

Horrified, Peyton and Haley stood outside the record store and looked at each other in disbelief at what their best friend was doing on the other side of the window.

I Let them watch./I She thought angrily. I Then they could go and run to Lucas./I

She was turned over by Matt, and the pleasure started rising in her.

b The next part in half way done!

amanda/b 


	8. Part Two: The Mix Up

Hey! Sorry, I haven't updated in so lond, but here's the latest update!

Peyton and Haley bursted into Lucas's kitchen with such anger and confusion, the door almost came off.

"What did you do?" Haley was about to say, but something stopped her. She looked around the kitchen to see Lucas with a giantic smile on his face and Brooke's pictures, cards and whatever had to do with Brooke around him.

Peyton exhaled sharply and said, "Are you and Brooke done?"

"WHAT? No, of course not!" Lucas said, he was shocked that Peyton would say something like that when his and Brooke's relationship was going so smoothly.

"Then why was she making out with that new guy on the basketball team in the record store?" Peyton asked cooly.

Lucas looked taken back. A wave of emotions hit him as he shifted his gaze to Haley. He didn't believe Peyton. Haley would tell him that Peyton was making some kind of sick joke. Her eyes meet his and he knew Peyton was telling the truth.

"BROOKE!" Lucas yelled as he ran down the street to the record store. Peyton and Haley were struggling to keep up, he knew it, but didn't care. "BROOKE!" He yelled again. As he reached the record store, he looked down on the hunched body on the floor. "Brooke," he breathed.

She looked up at him, she saw all the sadness in his eyes. The disappointment. "I'm sorry." She managed to say.

"Where is he?"Lucas asked, scared to think of what her respond was going to be.

"He left. I couldn't do it. He got upset and left." Brooke said inbetween sobs.

"Why...why did you...did you..kiss him?" Lucas stuttered.

"I did, but I stopped." Brooke got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But...you...I love you...did you...you don't" Lucas couldn't get the words out, he was angry, he pushed away from Brooke and walked away. He hated everyone. As he walked past Haley he murmured,"Now I know what Nathan felt."

The three of them stood there for a long time. With the glances they sent each other they understood each other, even if no one else did.

Peyton and Haley stood outside Lucas's door, knocking for about 10 minutes now.

"Luke! Come on! Open up!" Peyton screamed. She looked at Haley for help."Come on Hales, a little help here."

Haley stood there for a moment and realized her friend needed her, even if he didn't know it. She stood on her toes lifted the highest plant up just a bit and held something in her hand. She took the key and opened the door. She looked at Peyton and just smiled,"The magic of a key."

Lucas was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game, suprisingly there was someone beside him.

"Give me the key." Lucas said sharply to Haley as he got up from the couch and stepped over to her. He knew he was hurting her, but he didn't care.

She handed him the key and looked at him.

He turned to Peyton and said," Can I talk to you alone?"

Peyton glanced to Haley with a worried face. Haley assured her she would be okay with a simple nod. Peyton reductanely turned and followed Lucas.

It was now Haley alone in the room with the man that didn't turn around yet. She felt uncomfortable so she walked to the door, her hand was on the knob when the man said, "Where are you going?"

Haley turned around slowly and was surprised to see Nathan sitting on the couch."I'm leaving ." She said simply and turned again. She walked out of the house and hoped that he would follow. But he didn't. Instead she saw him walk out the back door, get into his car, and drive off. She was crushed.

I hoped you guys liked that! I promise to update more! Here's what will happen next:  
-What did Lucas want to talk to Peyton about?  
-How's Brooke doing.  
-Christmas Day -Nathan and Haley development. 


	9. Always and Forever FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter Nine - Always and Forever FINAL CHAPTER

It was Christmas Day in the Sawyer, James-Scott, Davis household and Haley had planned the most magical feast on the face of the world, well the face of Tree Hill. Everyone they knew were coming. Parents, friends, boyfriends, everyone! Anyone could be at their highest today, but one wasn't.

Haley was miserable. Yeah, she did a great job, a FANASTIC job. But she knew something was missing. Lucas, still hadn't talked to her. And Nathan, well Nathan thought she was invisible. She was upset and bitter that everyone had worked things out in the last month. Lucas and Brooke got past the 'mix up'. Keith was back and he and Karen were moving steadily forward. Peyton and Lucas' friendship grew stronger. Everyone was happy, everyone except Haley.

She, however, didn't know she was alone. As she thought everyone was happy, three other people were miserable too. Lucas, missed his best friend. Since the whole, Brooke - cheating thing, he realized how hurt Nathan must of been when Haley walked out. He resented her for that. But, he had overreacted. He took his anger for Brooke out on Haley, and he knew that was wrong.

Peyton missed Jake. She really needed him. She was happy that her father was home, but it wasn't the same as having Jake there…she really loved him…and still does.

Nathan. Nathan was at his lowest today. Since the day he and Haley got married, he had planned to have the most romantic Christmas ever. He had planned to ask Haley to renew their wedding vows, and to give her the wedding she never had. A part of him wanted to forget about everything and ask her, heck he still carried the ring with him everywhere he went. But he was still hurt and angry that she had left. And plus, his pride was once again standing in the way.

As everyone arrived, the house got louder and fuller. But Haley couldn't help but feeling alone. She finally escaped into her bathroom. She couldn't help it, she was a wreck, she hated herself. She grabbed her razor. She looked into the mirror and looked at her reflection. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed. She didn't care who listened now. She punched the mirror, glass cutting through her hand.

"I deserve this! I deserve this!" she shrieked, falling to her knees, clutching her razor in one hand, she was going to get the pain she thought she deserved. She brought the razor to her wrist.

"Haley!" Lucas yelled, running through the bathroom door. He picked her petit body up and held her close.

"Get away! I don't deserve you! You hate me! Just say it!" Haley shrieked hieratically. She tried to punch and kick him to get free, but he wouldn't let her. She needed him.

"I don't hate you Hales, I will never hate you." Lucas said softly, crying with her, as she still struggled to get away from him. "I will never, ever hate you."

Peyton, Brooke and Nathan came running up the stairs and into the bathroom. Peyton and Brooke suddenly started bawling after seeing the scene that laid ahead of them. They knew that Haley needed them right now, and went to her, trying to calm her down as she still wept and cried, "I don't deserve you, you hate me." Nathan just stood here, in the door way. He couldn't help but feeling that he should help her, he wanted to take away all of her pain, but he couldn't. He just stood there, staring at his wife in pain.

"I don't blame Nathan for hating me, I'm a terrible person. He should NEVER take me back. He should hate me forever." Haley wept.

I don't hate you Hales, I don't even dislike you. Nathan thought. He saw her glance up and finally see him standing there. She somehow found the courage to look into his eyes, and whisper, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her again, pain in his eyes. He couldn't see her like this, he couldn't bare it. He ran out of the house…

Haley started to feel dizzy, her head was spinning, she started shaking, she couldn't breathe…

He got into his car and drove. He kept trying to convince himself that she deserved this. She deserved it, for leaving him, leaving him broken hearted, leaving him wondering each night what he had done wrong, what she wanted form him, what he could do to make it better, to make their marriage work…

Her eyes slowly closed, black was all she saw now. She heard voices, she heard a siren. She heard Lucas crying, saying he wouldn't let her go. She felt weak, then, she didn't feel anything at all…

"Nathan…" Lucas murmured into his cell phone. He sounded weak and distressed.

" What now man?" Nathan replied angrily. Now that he thought about the past, it made him angry that he thought of forgetting the past and giving Haley another chance.

"I'm at the hospital. She might not make it."

Nathan stopped his car. He dropped his cell phone. He looked into the blue sky…could it be true? Haley finally forced herself into a hospital? His heart was racing. Look Hales, he thought, you still make my heart race. He made a U-turn with his car and drove well above the speed limit towards the hospital. He didn't care though. He had to get to Haley, to fight for her, he made a vow to her, to always protect her, and he was going to stick to his word.

He ran through the entrance, knocking down everything that was in his way. He needed to get to his wife. He spotted a stretched carrying Haley down a hall into a room. He sprinted towards her, he loved her too much to let her go.

"When he got to her, he grabbed her hand. "Is she going to be okay? What's wrong with her?" he bombarded the nurse with questions.

"Stay out there, we need to have doctors look at her." the nurse said sternly, pushing Haley away from him. Lucas came rushing to him, as Nathan struggled to get through the crowd of doctors gathering around Haley. Lucas led him out of the room, where they both fell apart.

"I can't lose her Luke." Nathan choked up, "Not now. I can't love without her."

Lucas stepped away from Nathan, he looked him right in the eye and said, "You realize this now man? As she's fighting for her life? You want her now? Where was this when she came back? Where was this when you first heard about her problem? You wanna her back now?" Lucas yelled, he couldn't help it. "She's in there because of you! She was on anti-depressants because of you! You did this to her!"

Nathan painfully looked at Lucas, he was right. He put his own wife into the hospital. It was his fault, he was the one that didn't deserve to have her…

"This is your fault!" Lucas yelled, pointing to Haley's room "If she dies, it's your fault."

Die? Was it that awful? She was willing to give up her like if she wasn't with him? This seemed so surreal to Nathan, he couldn't help but thinking this was a really bad dream. He looked into Haley's room, and saw doctors sticking needles into her, tears fell from his eyes, Lucas was right, he did this… And now, he couldn't do anything about it.

Lucas finally lost it and lunged at Nathan. Nathan didn't even try to stop him. He deserved it. After a few more punches, Brooke and Peyton walked down the hall, and saw what was happening. They pulled Lucas off Nathan, as he was still muttering, "It's all his fault."

Peyton looked at him and said, "It's all of our faults, we should of realized that this holiday was pushing Haley off the edge." She broke down and started bawling…she couldn't help it. She was going to lose somebody else…

Several hours later, a doctor finally stepped out of Haley's room. Peyton looked at Brooke, and stood up. Nathan was crying again, terrified of this doctor and what he was about to say.

"We thought we lost her , but she pulled through. She's stable but unconscious. It's all up to her now…She could wake up, but then again, she might not."

The doctor looked at their pained faces and said gently, "You can go see her now."

Peyton and Brooke ran into the room and rushed to Haley's bedside. Lucas looked at Nathan, sorrow in his eyes, and Nathan nodded, for that moment, they understood each other for the first time in a long time. Lucas stepped towards Haley, kissed her forehead and led Peyton and Brooke out of the room.

Nathan stood at the door for a couple of minutes, taking in the scene before him. Haley, laying in that bed, looking small and fragile. He grabbed a char and pulled it beside her bed.

He began to sob, and held her hands, "Haley, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't want this to happened. Come on Hales, come back to me, I need you . I want you." He got a velvet box from his jacket. He opened it, took the ring and placed it on her finger. "I've been carrying this around with since a month after we got married. You were watching In Style Weddings and even thought you said we had the perfect wedding, I knew that you wanted one of those big fancy ones. So, I guess I'm asking you to marry me again Haley. Come on, when you wake up, take me back, and we'll have us again. We can have it all. We can be happy again. And I promise you, I will always love you and always protect. I will never let you go…Always and "  
"…forever." Haley finished weakly. She looked at Nathan. He had a big, goofy smile on his face, and tears were streaming down it. "And, my answer is yes"  
Nathan looked at her, he couldn't believe it. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Not wanting to hurt her, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen"  
"Sh, I'm sorry." Haley smiled. "I love you so much"  
"I love you too," Nathan smiled, "Always and forever."

The End. 


End file.
